Follow Up
by aussieflugel
Summary: Kurt has broken free of the rigidity of Dalton and the Warblers, and now it is Blaine's turn. Sequel to Epiphany. Klaine


Media: Fic

Title: Follow Up

Rating: PG

Spoilers: A reaction to the vast changes in Blaine between 2.07 _Never been Kissed_ and 2.09 _Special Education_.

Warnings: None

Word count: 1,071

Beta: Unbetad, Anyone interested? Written in the early hours of the moring, so I blame all typos on fatigue.

Disclaimer: All Glee characters and setting belong to Fox. Only the plot is mine.

Completed: 04 December, 2010

Summary: Kurt has broken free of the rigidity of Dalton and the Warblers, and now it is Blaine's turn. Sequel to _Epiphany. _Klaine

Author Note: After writing _Epiphany_, I got such a huge response. More than any other fic I have written before, for either Glee, Torchwood or original stuff. And a lot of those reviews were begging me for a sequel, which I normally don't do, because I have to have an idea that I am in love with before I can begin to even sit down to write. But I caved, and here we are.

_**Follow Up**_

It was a full week before Kurt heard anything from Blaine. Kurt hadn't returned to Dalton the next morning, but had sent a couple of messages to him. Nothing too heavy, just saying short texts saying things like hi, how are you, and sorry that I embarrassed you in front of the other Warblers (which despite everything, he still felt bad about). But there had been nothing in response from Blaine, and that had hurt more than anything, the thought of losing his friend.

Seven days after his outburst, Kurt was lying on his bed, re-reading the pre-release edition of _Vogue_ for the bajillionth time, despite the fact that it was due to come out the next morning. Even though he was relived to be back at McKinnley with his friends, he just wasn't getting out much. Too upset about losing Blaine to go to the Glee Club Monthly Movie Night, which was this time being hosted by Sam. There was a soft tap at the door, before it opened, and his Dad started down the stairs, calling his name.

"Kurt? There is someone here to see you." Seeing his son unresponsive to the news, he tried again. "He says his name is Blaine?" With that, Kurt's head shot up, gaping at his father.

"Um, okay. Send him down."

Burt beckoned to someone out of sight, and a second set of footsteps descended the stairs, this time heading right to the bottom, while Burt went back up again, probably back to his game. As Kurt stood up, he saw Blaine, and did a double take. He couldn't help it! Blaine was decked out in black skinny jeans (which gave Kurt a sudden flashback to a certain Katy Perry song), and a pale, blue button-down, which still seemed to look casual. His normally slick hair was loose, and curled all over the place in mess that didn't look much different from an over-used floor mop. Blaine was slouching, his hands in his pockets, looking decidedly nervous.

Kurt stared. "Wow…I mean, I've never seen you out of uniform...and the hair!" Blaine flushed with embarrassment, and combed his hair with his fingers, looking awkward. Seeing this, Kurt backtracked. "I like it! It looks…more you."

Both boys were silent for a minute, before Kurt offered Blaine a seat beside him on the bed. "Um…how are you? How's McKinnley been?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled. "It's like coming home! The moment I got back there, I knew I had done the right thing by returning." Kurt then broke into a soft laugh. "My first day back, I cornered Karofsky before school, and warned him that if he so much as looked at me funny again, I would spill to the whole school. I didn't shout, didn't get angry, just told him that he is out of chances, and that he no longer scared me. And fuck respecting his privacy, if he comes after me I _will _tell everyone." Blaine chuckled, which in turn made Kurt grin. "You should have seen his face, it was priceless! And since then I have not heard a peep from him. I think he is actually avoiding me! Not that I am complaining of course. "

Kurt then paused for a moment, and looked serious. "Joking aside you know, I really didn't mean to go off at you in front of everyone last week. I just got so caught up in the moment, and me being the diva I am, didn't even think how you might be feeling."

With this, Blaine shook his head, his soft burls waving side to side. "No, don't be. In fact I really should be thanking you." The shock on the smaller boy's face was apparent. "Yeah. Since then I have been thinking. Thinking a lot actually. You were right, Dalton did change me. It made me ashamed of myself. There is a difference between different mannerisms for different occasions, and forced conformity, and Dalton pushed me way over the line. I didn't eve realise just how far things had gone until that day when you pointed it out. And honestly, since then, I have never felt more restricted in my life. Before I was content with my life. Because of you, I now can't stand it."

Kurt was speechless. Staring at the guy opposite him, he just didn't know what to say, to express what he was feeling right now. Shock more than anything. He was still trying to process.

"After a week of shutting myself in my room, not seeing anyone outside class ad practice, I have had a lot of time to think about my life. To reflect. And I realise now that Dalton changed me. You think I am a bit more effeminate now, when outside of school? You should have seen me before I transferred! I was a right little flamer!" With this, Blaine was now smiling, and laughing hard, as he remembered how a night in with a Disney movie was his idea of a good time. "They might have accepted me as gay, but they didn't accept me as a queen. And I gotta say, I don't like this person I became after transferring. I especially don't like the way I treated you when you first transferred. Me telling you to 'fit in'? What right have I to tell you how to act?"

Tear were starting to well in both boys eyes, as Blaine took Kurt's hands in his own, squeezing them gently. "I am so sorry. I can't begin to tell you how much I regret what I did to you. And I am so glad that you were stronger than me. That you resisted. You saved us both!"

Kurt was still struggling to process, not fully comprehending what he was hearing. "Does…does this mean you are...?"

Blaine grinned, knowing instinctively what he was trying to say. "Yes! I am transferring! I start at McKinnley next Monday!"

Kurt started at him, dumbstruck, for all of three seconds, before he lunged forward, grabbed the collar of that fantastic blue shirt, and kissed the boy in front of him for all it's worth. Blaine was startled, but within moments he was kissing back just as hard, both fighting for control.

It was some time before they parted for air, grinning like maniacs. It was Kurt who spoke first. "So I am guessing you want that pre-release of _Vogue_ now, don't you?"


End file.
